Nowadays, more and more photography enthusiasts like shooting with time-lapse photography, but they lack a device that supports time-lapse photography. Most of photographers are shooting manually. Manual shooting has the disadvantages of uneven rotation speed, and poorly photographed works; and time-lapse photography takes such a long time that photographers would feel hand fatigued. The stabilizer is used to fix the target object, adjust the attitude of the target object (for example, with regards to directional motion, rolling motion and pitching motion) and stabilize the target object in a determined posture, so as to achieve stable, smooth, and multi-angle shooting of the target object. So far, the target objects are mobile phones, video cameras and cameras.
With regard to practical applications, it brings some trouble for realizing time-lapse photographing by means of manual shooting when a mobile phone is taken as a target object on a stabilizer.
In summary, the target object set on the stabilizer in the prior art cannot rotate automatically during shooting process; thereby time-lapse photography with uniform velocity cannot be realized.